<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Радар в моем сердце by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279987">Радар в моем сердце</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020'>fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut'>kasmunaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Losers (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rescue, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Миссия идет наперекосяк, и винтовка Кугара попадает к Дженсену.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Радар в моем сердце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/475768">Radar Beneath Our Skin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine">Brigantine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В самый критический момент обмена, когда один из фанатиков – бывших дружков Аиши – заорал: «Смерть Америке!», ожидая, что Аиша заорет в ответ, как в старые добрые времена, она колебалась лишь долю секунды, а затем ее голос в наушнике произнес: «Да! Проклятые янки!» Но тут же она воскликнула: «Вот дерьмо!», и за стеной базы разверзнулся ад.<br/>
<br/>
Клэй, Пуч и Дженсен заорали вслед за ней и выскочили из укрытия. Пуч несся на тяжелом грузовике как вдохновенный маньяк – он каждый раз превращался в маньяка, попав за руль. А Дженсен с Клэем, высунувшись сзади из кузова, делали всё, что в их силах, чтобы вокруг стало очень шумно и ужасно опасно. Это выглядело волнующе и мощно, не считая той сцены, когда плохие парни бросили спеленутую в брезент и яростно ругающуюся Аишу в багажник гигантского «лэндкрузера» и растворились в пустыне. Через несколько минут о них напоминало лишь облако пыли, исчезающее на юго-востоке.<br/>
<br/>
Наркодилеры, с которыми фанатики вели дела, под звуки перестрелки вырвались с базы и со страшной скоростью устремились к северо-западу на русском ГАЗ-2975. Пуч мчался к юго-западу, вслед за крузером, увозившим Аишу. Дженсен вопил и раскачивался, словно Тарзан, на толстой цепи лебедки, в то время как Клэй советовал ему – просто для галочки, как ответственный взрослый – прекратить болтаться сзади и залезть в кузов. Тут ожила рация и послышался голос Кугара, бормотавшего испанские ругательства, а затем раздались крики каких-то чуваков, хлопки двигателя ГАЗа и звуки потасовки. Рация затрещала и смолкла. В груди у Дженсена похолодело, и тут же сердце обожгло огнем. Прежде чем Клэй успел ему запретить, Джейк спрыгнул с грузовика и побежал назад к поврежденному укреплению, чтобы реквизировать «лэндровер» с еще теплым трупом фанатика за рулем, ключами в замке зажигания и, как он надеялся, полным баком горючего.<br/>
<br/>
Итак.<br/>
<br/>
Клэй и Пуч хрен знает где к востоку, преследуют Аишу посреди раскаленной сковородки северного Гоби, а Дженсен распластался среди тощих кустиков на вершине небольшого холма в сотнях миль к западу, наблюдая за дюжиной юрт, угнездившихся на очаровательном, окаймленном деревьями лугу в Северном Казахстане. Если он выживет, Клэй расчленит его. Аккуратно.<br/>
<br/>
Дженсен смотрит в прицел винтовки Кугара на Юрту Номер Три – именно ту, в которой, как он вычислил по трафику, они держат Куга – и развлекается, составляя списки того, что он знает и чего не знает.<br/>
<br/>
То, чего Дженсен не знает:<br/>
<br/>
1. Избивают ли они Кугара в этой самой Юрте Номер Три. Рация Кугара плохо кончила, поэтому Дженсен ничего не слышит, но весь его предыдущий опыт рождает именно такие подозрения.<br/>
<br/>
2. Эти воришки, Карл и Клара. Кто из них в итоге в выигрыше? Допустим, стоимость кларнета – <em>x</em>. А кораллы дороже или дешевле? Вопрос еще в том, сколько этих кораллов было. Данных недостаточно. Дженсен никогда не мог понять, каков ответ и почему эта история так всех волнует.<br/>
<br/>
3. Где именно находятся Клэй, Пуч и Аиша. Микрорация Дженсена по-прежнему у него в ухе, так что он узнает об этом, когда Клэй снова окажется в пределах досягаемости сигнала – и, без сомнения, поинтересуется ментальным здоровьем Дженсена, а также будет грозить ему страшными последствиями за то, что тот бросил своего командира и умчался в закат за Кугаром. Дженсену угрозы Клэя кажутся странно успокаивающими.<br/>
<br/>
4. Сколько точно боевиков в лагере. Дженсен насчитал три смены караула, и еще полдюжины головорезов входило в Юрту Номер Три и выходило из нее. А сейчас какой-то парень показался из Юрты Номер Пять, пересек лагерь и исчез в Юрте Номер Один. Но, несмотря на то, что людей Дженсен заметил очень мало, здесь было несопоставимо много юрт и автомобилей. Дженсен заметил два многоцелевых грузовика «Урал», три «лэндровера», «Форд-Эксплорер», пикап-внедорожник BJ 2032 с русским пулеметом «Печенег», прикрученным к крыше, ГАЗ, припаркованный перед Юртой Номер Три, и кабриолет «Мерседес-Бенц» цвета шампанского. Ха. В ГАЗ помещается четверо спереди, и сзади место еще для пятерых, в сумме девять, если потесниться – десять… Это не помогало. Что ему нужно знать – сколько человек юркнуло в юрты. Ой-ой. Юркнуло в юрты. Юркнуло в юрты. Сейчас привяжется. Дженсену это совсем не нужно. Резолюция: отказать.<br/>
<br/>
То, в чем Дженсен более-менее уверен:<br/>
<br/>
1. Они захватили Кугара, потому что после ебаной хуйни с Аишей и фанатиками (рваные джинсы, муслиновые пейзанские рубахи, цветастые хайратники – типичная рок-группа 60-х, Дженсен гадал, не увлекаются ли они пением на самом деле) наркодилерам надо было понять, какого черта тут творится.<br/>
<br/>
2. Кугар будет счастлив, если Дженсен: а) вернет ему винтовку и подсумки; б) вычистит хуеву тучу песка, забившуюся в винтовку, когда Кугар бросил ее – перед тем, как его схватили наркодилеры.<br/>
<br/>
3. У Кугара не очень хорошо с публичным проявлением чувств, так что он, скорее всего, просто отсосет Дженсену в тихом уголке, а потом добавит: «Спасибо, мой лучший друг, за спасение: а) моей любимой винтовки; б) моей сексуальной мексиканской задницы». Это в случае если Кугар и Дженсен не закончат этот вечер, разделив неглубокую могилу под деревом где-то в Казахстане.<br/>
<br/>
4. Когда начнется стрельба, «Печенег» будет первой целью Дженсена. Гадкие маленькие ублюдки эти «Печенеги».<br/>
<br/>
5. У Кугаровой винтовки SR-25 патроны калибра 7,62 мм, и они могут проделать внушительную дыру. Магазин полон, потому что у Кугара не было возможности выстрелить, но там всего двадцать патронов, а времени на перезарядку не будет. Поэтому Дженсену нужно расходовать их с умом.<br/>
<br/>
6. Плохие парни, вероятно, сейчас сильно нервничают, а терпения у них немного, и это означает, что у Дженсена нет времени зависать здесь бесконечно, мысленно составляя списки, а то Кугару не поздоровится.<br/>
<br/>
7. Способность молча сосредоточиваться на чем-то долгое время не относится к сильным сторонам Дженсена, если только не надо что-то хакнуть или накодить. То есть способность лежать абсолютно тихо и сосредоточенно в списке в принципе не значится. Вот почему у него в резюме нет слов «прикрывающий снайпер». Также смотри пункт шесть.<br/>
<br/>
Дженсен добавляет ко всему этому, что если Куга убьют или покалечат, он, Дженсен, за свои действия не отвечает. Юрта Номер Три дрожит в перекрестье прицела, он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, как учил Кугар – чтобы переждать адреналиновую волну ужаса и то, как в глазах потемнело от ярости.<br/>
<br/>
Дженсен тихонько напевает «Ложку сахара», пока не проходит дрожь в руках. Если к тому, сколько он уже лежит на холме, прибавить фору, которую ему пришлось дать наркодилерам по пути сюда, чтобы его не заметили, получается, что Кугара держат в Юрте Номер Три уже час.<br/>
<br/>
Забавно, думает Дженсен, пока в перекрестье Кугарова прицела медленно плывет лагерь, что сам он ничего не имеет против легких наркотиков для того, чтобы расслабиться. Конечно, пока какой-нибудь кретин не переборщит с весельем и не решит, что вскарабкаться на гусеницы «абрамса» – шикарная идея. «Потому что это, – шепчет Дженсен какому-то мелкому зверьку, шуршащему в высокой траве всего в ярде от его левого локтя, – добром никогда не кончается».<br/>
<br/>
Дженсен медленно выдыхает и выпускает пулю в мотор русского ГАЗ. Ближайший караульный от удивления чуть не проглатывает сигарету и начинает возиться с автоматом, но Дженсен уже выводит из строя топливный бак. Кугар в голове Дженсена терпеливо учит: «Вот именно так черепаха выигрывает в гонке. Медленно, но не слишком медленно».<br/>
<br/>
Выдох. Жми на спуск. Когда BJ 2032 дергается и откатывается немного назад – один выстрел в бак, другой – в двигатель, трое мужчин срываются с места.<br/>
<br/>
Вдох. Целься. «Нет, мои гадкие наркодрузья, это не для вас…» Он нежно нажимает на спуск винтовки Кугара, проделывая огромную дыру в самом сердце «Печенега».<br/>
<br/>
Выдох. Жми. «Лэндровер». Жми. Опять «лэндровер». Кугар, держись!<br/>
<br/>
Ух ты! Дженсен настолько увлекся этим ярмарочным аттракционом, стреляя по машинам, что упустил из виду людей. Лагерь выглядит как потревоженный муравейник, полный до зубов вооруженных муравьев. Как много народа. Черт, да здесь дофига разгневанных мужчин, которые того и гляди проделают в Дженсене кучу дырок, если он не уберется с их пути.<br/>
<br/>
Дженсен отползает вправо, надеясь, что его позицию еще не вычислили. В тускнеющем свете он замечает фигуру, которая выбегает из заднего входа Юрты Номер Три и направляется к деревьям. Кугар низко пригибается и явно бережет левую ногу, но двигается быстро. Руки он держит перед собой, они скованы или связаны, Дженсен не видит без прицела, но замечает, как взблеснуло стальное лезвие у Кугара в руках, и улыбается. Он не пытается привлечь его внимание. Кугар поймет, как его найти.<br/>
<br/>
Дженсен быстро устраивается в новой точке, вдыхает поглубже, а в перекрестье прицела оказывается открытая дверь Юрты Номер Три. Перед ней стоит парень, который ранее входил в юрту, машет калашниковым и, похоже, ищет, кого бы застрелить. Он направляется к ГАЗу, не зная, что с тем покончено. Внутри юрты, освещенной фарами только что отдавшего концы «лэндровера», Дженсен замечает ряды хорошо узнаваемых ящиков, а за ними – запас бочек с бензином. С прежней позиции их видно не было.<br/>
<br/>
Дженсен усмехается, глядя в прицел, с наслаждением шепчет: «Сюрпри-и-из!» и выпускает пять пуль одну за другой: три в бочки с бензином и две в штабеля ящиков с боеприпасами внутри юрты. Три выстрела калибра 7,62 мм в стальные бочки дают больше трех сквозных отверстий, и горючее хлещет на землю, но, к сожалению, искры нет, и, следовательно, долгожданного «БУМ-М-М!» не слышно.<br/>
<br/>
Множество разгневанных мужчин из лагеря набиваются в «Уралы» – а также в мерс-кабриолет, постойте, что? – и несутся примерно в направлении старой позиции Дженсена, которая не так далеко от новой.<br/>
<br/>
Дженсен переводит дыхание, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать приближающийся рев моторов, и снова смотрит в прицел на боеприпасы. «Раз, два, три, – ритмично думает он. Вдох, выдох. Вдох. – Раз, два, три».<br/>
<br/>
Наконец внутри Юрты Номер Три что-то вспыхивает и взрывается, поджигая это бензиновое безобразие.<br/>
<br/>
– Танцуем, – говорит Дженсен, наблюдая за пылким многоцветным танго в исполнении боеприпасов и топлива. Фейерверки всё делают лучше.<br/>
<br/>
«Уралы» замирают почти на вершине холма, а затем, визжа, несутся назад к лагерю и запасам драгоценного товара, которые вот-вот поглотит расползающийся пожар. Даже из своего схрона Дженсен слышит ругань мужчин в грузовиках.<br/>
<br/>
Пока погоня летит назад к юртам, Дженсен поспешно выбирается из укрытия. Пригнувшись, делает несколько быстрых шагов вниз по склону, затем выпрямляется и направляется к украденному «лэндроверу», который он припарковал примерно в пятидесяти ярдах к западу, за деревьями. Кугар, вероятно, уже там. Дженсен широко улыбается, от души и с облегчением. Над ним раскинулось звездное небо.<br/>
<br/>
Сначала он представляет поцелуй, это первым делом, затем надо будет ехать. Ну а чуть позже, в дороге и/или пока он будет обрабатывать Кугару раны (хотя тот всегда рычит на Джейка, когда тот перевязывает его/шарит, не выпуская руля, где-то в районе коленей Кугара в поисках конфет)… Дженсен представляет, как будет по полному праву хвастать, потому что, конечно же, Кугар отслеживал своим снайперским мозгом выстрелы суперниндзя. Дженсен знает, что не пропустил ни одной цели. А затем они найдут что-нибудь поесть, потому что, черт возьми, погоня, волнение, а также очень долгое и очень терпеливое лежание в засаде разогревают аппетит. И секс – как лучшая награда спасителю, позже, когда им уже не будет ничего угрожать. Когда они смогут не торопиться, ожидая, что вот-вот появится Клэй и заорет на них.<br/>
<br/>
Дженсен гадает, позволит ли Кугар ненадолго оставить на нем наручники.<br/>
<br/>
Нет.<br/>
<br/>
Или, быть может…<br/>
<br/>
С винтовкой Кугара на плече Дженсен спускается по заросшему травой склону в направлении темнеющей древесной сени, «ровера» и Кугара. Он напевает старую песню группы Golden Earring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>